


Shimmer

by skiggss



Series: dreamnotfound oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiggss/pseuds/skiggss
Summary: Clay can't sleep. His roommate George comes home late and Clay isn't expecting what he sees.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 258
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Shimmer

Clay hummed to himself as he poured the box of Trix into his bowl. He let his eyes close a few times, having to catch himself from falling face-first into the bowl of cereal. It was currently 4:31 AM on a Friday, the last day for finals. Clay had a class in three hours, but his nerves kept him awake despite his body begging for him to sleep.

He grabbed the carton of milk, twisted off the cap, messily pouring it into the bowl of Trix. A few droplets of milk splattered onto the counter, but he ignored it. He picked up the bowl and spoon--forgetting about the milk carton--then hauled himself into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch, sinking into it as he munched on the Trix.

George, his roommate, had been gone since midnight. Clay was sure he was trying to leave in secret, though he didn’t know why. Surely he’d be home soon. The dirty blond sighed, eyes scanning the dark room that was barely lit by moonlight seeping through the sheer curtains. He finished his bowl of cereal in minutes, placing it onto the coffee table with the remains of the milk. He never really liked drinking the milk after a bowl of cereal. 

The front door handle jiggled, the sound of keys being inserted and turned echoing through the quiet apartment. Clay lazily turned his head, eyes widening once he made contact with George. 

It was hard to tell, but George was wearing makeup. And he looked good. He had navy blue eyeshadow with light blue glitter on the inner corners. He wore a pink tinted lip gloss. Across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose was a pink blush as well as tiny silver stars and jewels. Clay blushed.

“Oh, fuck,” George breathed, immediately going to rush to his room. Clay panicked and jumped from his seat, rushing after the brunet.

“George, wait,” Clay grabbed his wrist, turning the Brit to face him. George’s breath hitched. The green-eyed male examined--and admired--the makeup on his face. He could see an iridescent highlight coated on his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Clay..” George whispered, his voice shaky. Clay panicked yet again.

“D-don’t, wait,” Clay pulled George in for a hug, arms holding him tightly. George stiffened before relaxing into the touch. “You look...you look amazing.”

“Really?” George looked up and met eyes with Clay again. The taller male nodded, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Did you do this yourself?” Clay lifted a hand to faintly touch George’s cheek. He ran his index finger over his jawline.

“No, Eret did,” George chuckled nervously. 

“Did you guys go somewhere?” Clay tilted his head slightly. George nodded, removing himself from Clay’s embrace. Clay nearly whined at the loss of contact, but stopped himself. He watched as George shuffled uncomfortably.

“I-sorry, um,” Clay crossed his arms and shrunk back, “You’re probably tired.”

“Yeah…” George averted his gaze and slowly shied away to the bathroom. Clay sighed, retreating to his own room. He frowned at how his heart had stuttered while he thought about George. Would he wear makeup again? When would be the next time he would wear makeup? Would he wear makeup just for Clay?

The door to Clay’s room creaked open slowly, breaking Clay’s thoughts and revealing a timid British male holding a makeup wipe. He stepped into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Clay raised a questioning brow, silently thankful he got to see George in the makeup one last time before he removed it. 

“I, um, wanted to apologize,” George mumbled, almost inaudibly to Clay, “because you had to see me in--um, makeup.”

“What?” Clay narrowed his eyes, a sly smile finding its way onto his face. “Why would you apologize for that? You look sexy as hell.”

“Stop,” George giggled, moving to sit on Clay’s bed. “Can you grab the hand mirror from the bathroom counter? I left it there.”

Clay hummed and quickly snatched it from the bathroom counter, then returned to the room, “here.”

“Thank you,” The brunet lifted his hand that held the wipe to remove the makeup. Clay hesitated before stopping him. George’s breath caught in his throat, words of confusion building up before Clay cut him off.

“I’ll remove it for you,” Clay said, more like asked, as he took the wipe from George’s hand. The brunet gave a small nod. Clay slowly wiped the highlighter from George’s cheek, his heart racing at the small contact. George’s eyes fluttered shut, he hummed a slow tune.

He was gentle when wiping the makeup off. He made sure to scope every inch of George’s face, adoring the way his lips tugged further into a smile as the long moment went on. The wipe moved from his cheek, to his temple, to his eyes. Clay sort of forgot he was supposed to be removing the makeup, not smudging it around.

“You’re taking a while,” George commented, making Clay freeze.

“Oh--I, sorry,” Clay stumbled over his words, the blush on his cheeks and ears reddening more. He continued wiping the navy blue from George’s right eye. 

“It’s okay,” George rested his hand on his thigh that was bouncing slightly.

Clay pulled his hand back, smiling softly at George. The brunet slowly opened his eyes, brows knitting in confusion. There was silence. Their faces were so close. Clay’s eyes looked between George’s before flickering down to his glossy lips. Before he knew it, he closed the space between them. 

George wasted no time in melting into the kiss. His lips tasted sweet on Clay’s, the lipgloss doing wonders. George’s arms snaked behind Clay’s neck, pulling him closer. Clay cupped George’s cheek after placing down the makeup wipe on his bed. 

None of it felt real. Clay felt like he was on Cloud 9, floating to the heavens above. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, moving his legs closer so he was standing in between George’s spread legs. Clay pulled back, eyes half-closed as he breathed heavily.

“Wow,” George breathed before pulling the dirty blond back in for a more passionate kiss. Their kiss was broken by giddy laughs and smiles. George looked into Clay’s green eyes. Clay resisted the urge to break out into a wheeze because George only had half a face of makeup on.

“Clay,” He began, clearing his throat, “I’ve liked you for a long time. A long time.”

“Yeah?” Clay leaned his forehead into George’s, smiling like an idiot. “Me too.”


End file.
